Someone Like You
by evosmylife
Summary: AU Anna Darkholme thought he was the man of her life. If she only knew that the boy next door was a lot more than him...(ROMY)


OOO FIRST STEP : FOOLING OOO  
  
She met him at the job. He was the new employee. The new well graded, well paid employee. Before actually seeing him, everyone hated him.  
  
When everybody met him, only the male specie still hated him.  
  
His name was Scott Summers. The best looking man to grace the Earth. And nice and sweet to boot.  
  
Every woman secretly fell in love with him. Anna Darkholme was no exception.  
  
The exception was that, in her case, the love was mutual.  
  
It all began very formally...  
  
"Remy, we're on air in less than two minutes, what are yah doin'?" Actually, she could answer herself : flirting. She continued her last check knowing full well he was right behind her, double checking.  
  
"Hey, Anna, calm down, have a cigarette."  
  
"Ah don't smoke."  
  
"Ah, well, it's not as good as sex but it still helps with stress."  
  
And there you have it. He always found a sexual connotation in everything. Even when talking about grand-parents. Yes, he could.  
  
"My goodness! Jean! What are y' doin' here? We're on air in five minutes!"  
  
She could hear Remy behind her muttering something about "thought it was less than two minutes" but didn't pay attention to it. Jean was not on stage! Nothing else mattered.  
  
"Relax! Here, I present to you the new producer. Scott, this is Anna Darkholm, the cast director. Anna, this is Scott Summers."  
  
The fact that Jean was not on the stage and that the show would be on air in less then five minutes flew out of her mind when she laid her eyes on the man. She shook his hand in a daze.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello. It is nice to finally meet you. You're actually the last one I meet. Jean wanted me to meet you first but she couldn't find you. Always running around, she said."  
  
"Hum, yes..." What had he truly said? She couldn't remember.  
  
"Okay, now lets do this show."  
  
Truthful to her words, Jean walked towards the stage, fallowed by Scott, leaving a dumbfounded Anna behind.  
  
"Try not to drool too much."  
  
"Remy!" With that she followed him to supervise the show.  
  
Thus was the first contact.  
  
OOO  
  
Jean Grey was the new sensation of television. She owned and hosted a show called "Talk with Jean". So long for original.  
  
"Now, Anna, how's going the website?"  
  
"It should be up by Monday."  
  
"No, it is going to be up by Monday. If we want to reach more people and become international instead of national, we have to work for it, friends, fight for it. Remy, how's it going with the President?"  
  
Monday morning meetings were all the same. Jean always had some hormones in the week-end making her act like she was the newest perfection of television. Didn't she understand that Oprah would always be better?  
  
"Well, I haven't succeeded in joining him yet but I found his mistress and she'd be willing to come to the show."  
  
"Remy! You are an angel. See, everyone, this is what we have to aim for. Sensation. I don't want the same people as Oprah...I want exclusivity! Now, back to work...and keep in mind...Exclusivity!"  
  
Scott followed Anna to her office before making the first step.  
  
"Anna, you hungry?"  
  
She immediately turned around and followed him.  
  
Thus was the first date.  
  
OOO  
  
The day he touched her hand, she nearly fell off her chair in ecstasy. In reality, it was all an accident, but the fact was there : he touched her hand and withdrew it immediately as if he had been burned. Which meant something, right? Right?  
  
The connection between them ran between there fingers in less than a second. The touch was full of longing and sweet passion while at the same time soft and caring.  
  
If it hadn't been of the fact that they were both only holding an envelop while in the middle of the show, it might have been romantic.  
  
She would surely have jumped on him.  
  
That was what he did to her.  
  
She was in love.  
  
After a week of hide-and-seek touching, she finally got him to her apartment claiming she had important papers to make him sign. He had took the bait and come up.  
  
He had left next morning.  
  
Thus was the first touch.  
  
OOO  
  
"But then he told me that if I didn't finish the damn article, he would show me the door. To me. ME! His chief director! Maybe I should have slept with him...a whole lot of crap...Anna? Anna, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Anna looked up sharply at the distress in her best friend's voice.  
  
"Ah, hum, no?"  
  
"Argh!" She threw both hands in the air before freezing. "Oh my god! Like, Anna, what are you hiding? Are you...?" Kitty raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Anna just bit her lower lip and nodded.  
  
"I'm so happy for you girl!" She hugged her across the diner table.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." She calmed down at the stares they were receiving from the other customers of the restaurant.  
  
Katherine Pryde had never been a silent one.  
  
"Like, oh, look at you! Twenty-eight and already in love! You're lucky..."  
  
"Kitty, shut up. You know you'll find someone too."  
  
"Huh, right."  
  
OOO  
  
Three weeks later, he told her the words. "I love you."  
  
Thus was the love proclaimed.  
  
OOO  
  
They were both walking down the street when they came face to face with Remy, which was a bad thing since their relationship was kept secret because Scott had still to leave his girlfriend.  
  
Of course he had told her he had a girlfriend. But he said that he was going to broke up with her soon since things weren't working out between them.  
  
"Hey, Remy, what a coincidence to see yah here...and yah too Scott!" Talk about being embarrassed.  
  
"Hum, hey Remy...I'll leave you two, got business to attend, you know..."  
  
As he walked away, Remy looked at her with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Coincidence, heh?"  
  
She squatted him on the shoulder. "What are yah talkin' about, swamp rat?"  
  
"Chérie, better catch up with him, Remy thinks he's waiting just around the corner."  
  
"Yah're infuriatin'!"  
  
"Dat's what Remy's here for!"  
  
He continued on his way, glancing back at her scolding face. He winked one last time before turning his attention in front of him to a gorgeous woman swinging her hips seductively.  
  
OOO  
  
"HEEEEEEEEH! Kitty screeching was one sight to behold...or hear. Especially in the middle of a public bathroom.  
  
"He told you he loved you?"  
  
At her nod, she grew serious. "You do know you're in it for real? It's only been six weeks since you met him. Wow. Six weeks. Most men never admit it. Well, in the middle of an orgasm doesn't count. Oh my, oh my, oh my."  
  
"And he asked me to move in with him."  
  
More screeching. "And...?"  
  
"Well, considering Ah sold my apartment for next month, Ah'd say Ah said yes!"  
  
OOO  
  
She walked in the office's kitchen the next day in need of caffeine. Black, no milk, no sugar. Pure energizer. As she was pouring the coffee, she noticed on the billboard an announcement about renting an apartment.  
  
Remy came in at the same moment, say her looking at it at tore it out. The paper went in the garbage can.  
  
"Ah can't believe yah're searchin' for a roomie! Yah! Isn't it cruel to that person's ears? He's only going to hear screaming night after night."  
  
"Remy ain't the one who posted dis. Jean did. She knows Remy lives alone and tries to reform him."  
  
"Is it workin'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought so, Ah..." But she didn't finish because Scott entered the room. A smile appeared on her face until she saw the burial face he was making.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment Anna?"  
  
Without a backward glance at Remy, she followed him to her office.  
  
Since she couldn't fuss around him, she just took a seat and looked worriedly at him.  
  
"What is it sugah?"  
  
"I told Gi-gi."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"It went well."  
  
"That's good, isn't it?"  
  
"It is." He wasn't sounding like it though.  
  
"What did yah say to her?"  
  
"I just told her it wasn't working between us, I didn't tell her about us...she doesn't need to know, right? It's just hard, Anna, you know?" She didn't know. The last boy she had dated was a school sweetheart and frankly, she never wanted to see his face again.  
  
"All's good now, sugah."  
  
But he didn't change the subject. "She took it really cool. Didn't say a thing, just nodded. I don't understand."  
  
"Are yah havin' doubts?"  
  
"Of course not, I want to be with you."  
  
Thus was the beginning of their relationship's fall.  
  
OOO  
  
It was subtle at the beginning.  
  
He said he didn't like the apartment they were supposed to move in.  
  
He didn't return her calls.  
  
During reunions, he wouldn't look her way.  
  
The only time he actually was nice to her was in the throws of passion.  
  
Okay, maybe he wasn't that subtle.  
  
Thus was the continuum of their relationship's fall.  
  
OOO  
  
"Sugah, Ah know yah're not there, but could yah please call me back? Yah need to make an appointment with the salesman soon because Ah'm losin' mah apartment in one week, remember? Please talk to yahr lawyer soon and..."  
  
BIP  
  
His damned answering machine just stopped!  
  
But then the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, Anna, are you free tonight? I thought we could see each other."  
  
He was so sweet. Her anger immediately melted.  
  
"Of course. Seven at Pinia?"  
  
"Fine by me. Oh, I have to leave, I think I have the President on the other line."  
  
"Bye, love you!"  
  
He didn't answer. He wasn't on the line anymore.  
  
Thus doom approached.  
  
OOO  
  
"It won't work out between us, Anna."  
  
What? Had she heard correctly? They were in the middle of a nice conversation about plants when he blurted this out. In their favourite restaurant, no less.  
  
"Why?" If she kept looking at him she would cry.  
  
"I just don't feel it anymore."  
  
"Has this been going on for long?"  
  
"No, maybe a week...I'm sorry Anna, you're a nice person but..."  
  
"Please leave." Still looking at him, she didn't see the look of regret he sent her way. He did as he was ask and left.  
  
Nothing hurt her more at the moment then look at this man she loved walk away without a backward glance.  
  
Thus did he broke her heart.  
  
OOO  
  
Crappie...Romy next chapter, promise ! I'll try not sticking to the movie...sigh  
  
Okay, now, before you review (you simply have too) don't sue me. I don't own X-men evo, Oprah and Someone like you. Pinia is mine though...it came from my deranged mind.  
  
And if you haven't seen Someone like you, DON'T RENT IT! It'll only spoil the fanfic. For the others who've seen it, well, read it anyway.  
  
Last thingy. This chapter is totally messed up. I didn't want to enter in the details (SCOGUE=YUK) so bear with me...the Romyness is next with lots of yummy details...  
  
Spoiler for the next chapter.  
  
"Remy, did yah find a roommate yet?" 


End file.
